jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Bond 50
Bond 50 is a Blu-ray box set featuring all 22 James Bond films in honor of the 50th anniversary of the series, released on September 24, 2012. Before the release of this box set, all but nine of the Bond films were available individually on Blu-ray. Bond 50 was announced in January at the CES in Las Vegas by Bond Girls Olga Kurylenko (Quantum of Solace) and Caterina Murino (Casino Royale). About Bond 50 was released on September 24, 2012 in the UK and one day later in North America. It will offer a look at the latest Bond film, through a series of video blogs, as well as interviews with the cast and crew. In addition, Bond 50 will celebrate James Bond and the cult that surrounds him. Bond 50 will examine everything that makes the Bond series unique, including music, cars, women, villains, and everything else so specific to the Bond franchise. The segment, "Being Bond" profiles the six actors to have played James Bond. Features * All 22 Bond films on Blu-ray. *More than 122 hours of bonus features (including content exclusive to the Bond 50). *''The World of Bond.'' On the "bonus features" disc, The World of Bond examines all things that make James Bond unique, from the cars, to the villains, to the sultry ladies of the Bond films. There will also be a pop-up trivia option so fans can challenge their Bond knowledge. *''Being Bond.'' Being Bond, also on the twenty third "bonus features" disc, will profile the six actors who have had the honor of portraying James Bond. All actors reflect on their time playing Bond and the audience gains insight to each actor and the character of James Bond himself. *''Skyfall'' Videoblogs. Behind-the-scenes look at the making of Skyfall from the cast and crew. *A slot for Skyfall ''to complete the collection when it is released on Blu-ray. Blu-ray Discs Disc One: Dr. No (Over 3 hours of content) *Commentary with Director Terence Young and cast and crew *6 Featurettes *Original Theatrical Trailer, TV and radio spots *Photo Galleries Disc Two: From Russia with Love (Over 3 hours of content) *Commentary with Director Terence Young and cast and crew *2 Featurettes *Animated Storyboard Sequence *Original Theatrical Trailer, TV and radio spots *Photo Galleries Disc Three: Goldfinger (Over 5 hours of content) *Commentary with Director Guy Hamilton *Commentary with the cast and crew *3 Featurettes *Original Screen Tests with Theodore Bikel and Tito Vandis *Original Theatrical Trailer, TV and radio spots *Original Publicity Featurette *Original Radio Interviews With Sean Connery *Photo Galleries Disc Four: Thunderball (Over 6 hours of content) *Commentary with Director Terence Young *Commentary with Editor Peter Hunt and Screenwriter John Hopkins *4 Featurettes *Original Theatrical Trailer, TV and radio spots *Photo Galleries Disc Five: You Only Live Twice (Over 4 hours of content) *Commentary with Director Lewis Gilbert and cast and crew *4 Featurettes *Animated Storyboard Sequence *Original Theatrical Trailer, TV and radio spots *Photo Galleries Disc Six: On Her Majesty’s Secret Service (Over 4 hours of content) *Commentary with Director Peter Hunt and cast and crew *4 Featurettes *Original Theatrical Trailer, TV and radio spots *Photo Galleries Disc Seven: Diamonds Are Forever (Over 4 hours of content) *Commentary with Director Guy Hamilton and cast and crew *3 Featurettes *Deleted Scenes *Original Theatrical Trailer, TV and radio spots Disc Eight: Live and Let Die (Over 7 hours of content) *Commentaries with Director Guy Hamilton, Roger Moore and Tom Mankiewicz *3 Featurettes *Original Theatrical Trailer, TV and radio spots *Photo Galleries Disc Nine: The Man with the Golden Gun (Over 5 hours of content) *Commentary with Director Guy Hamilton and the cast and crew *Commentary with Roger Moore *2 Featurettes *Original Theatrical Trailer, TV and radio spots *Photo Galleries Disc Ten: The Spy Who Loved Me (Over 5 hours of content) *Commentary with Director Lewis Gilbert and cast and crew *Commentary with Roger Moore *3 Featurettes *Original Theatrical Trailer, TV and radio spots Disc Eleven: Moonraker (Over 5 hours of content) *Commentary with Director Lewis Gilbert and cast and crew *Commentary with Roger Moore *4 Featurettes *Original Theatrical Trailer *Photo Gallery Disc Twelve: For Your Eyes Only (Over 7 hours of content) *Commentary with Director John Glen and the cast and crew *Commentary with Roger Moore *Commentary with Producer Michael G. Wilson and crew *4 Featurettes *Animated Storyboard Sequences for Snowmobile Chase & Underwater *Music Video performed by Sheena Easton *Deleted Scenes and Expanded Angles *Original Theatrical Trailer, TV and radio spots *Photo Galleries Disc Thirteen: Octopussy (Over 6 hours of content) *Commentary with Director John Glen *Commentary with Roger Moore *4 Featurettes *Original Screen Tests with James Brolin *"All Time High" Music Video *Original Theatrical Trailers Disc Fourteen: A View to a Kill (Over 6 hours of content) *Commentary with Director John Glen and the cast and crew *Commentary with Roger Moore *4 Featurettes *A View to a Kill Music Video performed by Duran Duran *Original Theatrical Trailers and TV spots Disc Fifteen: The Living Daylights (Over 5 hours of content) *Commentary with Director John Glen and cast and crew *3 Featurettes *Deleted scenes with introductions from Director John Glen *The Living Daylights Music Video performed by A-Ha *Original Theatrical Trailers Disc Sixteen: Licence to Kill (Over 6 hours of content) *Commentary with Director John Glen and cast *Commentary with Producer Michael G. Wilson and crew *3 Featurettes *Licence to Kill Music Video performed by Gladys Knight *“If You Asked Me To” Music Video Performed by Patti LaBelle *Opening Titles Sequence *Original Theatrical Trailers *Photo Galleries Disc Seventeen: GoldenEye (Over 5 hours of content) *Commentary with Director Martin Campbell and Producer Michael G. Wilson *8 Featurettes *Deleted scenes *GoldenEye Music Video performed by Tina Turner Disc Eighteen: Tomorrow Never Dies (Over 9 hours of content) *Commentary with Director Roger Spottiswoode and Dan Petrie, Jr. *Commentary with Vic Armstrong and Producer Michael G. Wilson *2 Featurettes *Interview with Composer David Arnold *Deleted and Extended Scenes with introduction from Director Roger Spottiswoode *Tomorrow Never Dies Music Video performed by Sheryl Crow *The James Bond Theme (Moby's Re-Version) Disc Nineteen: The World Is Not Enough (Over 6 hours of content) *Commentary with Director Michael Apted *Commentary with Peter Lamont, David Arnold and Vic Armstrong *4 Featurettes *Opening Titles Sequence *The World Is Not Enough Music Video performed by Garbage *Deleted, Extended and Alternate Scene *Original Theatrical Trailer *Photo Galleries Disc Twenty: Die Another Day (Over 8 hours of content) *Commentary with Director Lee Tamahori and Producer Michael G. Wilson *Commentary with Pierce Brosnan and Rosamund Pike *5 Featurettes *MI6 Datastream Trivia Track with Branching Video *Opening Titles Sequence *Photo Galleries Disc Twenty-One: Casino Royale (Over 1 hour of content) *Becoming Bond *James Bond: For Real *Chris Cornell Music Video Disc Twenty-Two: Quantum of Solace (Over 1 hour of content) *2 Featurettes *"Another Way to Die" Music Video *Original Theatrical Trailers Information *Release date: September 24, 2012 in the UK and September 25, 2012 in North America. *MSRP Price: $299.99 *Purchase Bond 50 on Amazon *The nine films that will be available on Blu-ray for the first time ever are: ''GoldenEye, Octopussy, The Spy Who Loved Me, You Only Live Twice, The Living Daylights, Tomorrow Never Dies, Diamonds Are Forever, A View to a Kill ''and On Her Majesty's Secret Service.'' Promotional Video Interviews Category:DVDs and Blu-rays